Łzy, sen i ból
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Trzyczęściowy partner-fic do "Pękającego lodu" lepiej czytać ze znajomością oryginału . Część 2: Rozmaowa, jaką przeprowadzili Sherlock i Irene na temat słabego punktu Mycrofta.
1. Łzy CzłowiekaLodu

**To jest trzyczęściowy partner-fic do _Pękającego lodu_, a konkretnie - trzy sceny z tamtego fika, widziane oczami Sherlocka. Najlepiej przeczytajcie najpierw tamten fik, aby zrozumieć ten.**

**Aha - i recki poproszę!**

**Łzy Człowieka-Lodu**

Kiedy mój brat przekroczył tego dnia próg szpitala, aby porozmawiać z Molly o tym, dlaczego moje ciało nie dotarło jeszcze do domu pogrzebowego, od razu zauważyłem bladość i podkrążone oczy, świadczące o problemach Mycrofta ze snem. Na oko mniej więcej trzecia noc bez pełnego odpoczynku. Domyślałem się, że to pogróżki były źródłem tej anomalii, ale Mycroft nie był z tych, którzy się dają zastraszyć byle liścikiem. Na pewno ten problem miał kilka warstw.

Zdążyłem poprzedniego wieczora włamać się do Scotland Yardu i zbadać wszystko związane z anonimami do Mycrofta. Napis na ścianie i fragment _Makbeta_ dowodziły, że chodziło o karę za jakieś dawne uczynki Mycrofta, za które miał teraz odpokutować. Księga Rodzaju, _Antygona_, mój szalik i ta piosenka dołączona do refrenu _Stayin' Alive_ wskazywały, że oskarżano go o bratobójstwo. Oczywiście, w pełni rozumiałem aluzję. Na tym świecie była tylko jedna osoba, która wiedziała o mnie dość, aby umożliwić Kitty Riley napisanie artykułu mieszającego prawdę z kłamstwem. Nawet John nie wiedział o mnie tyle, co Mycroft. A ponieważ Moriarty był przez jakiś czas przetrzymywany przez tajne służby, które – jak mniemam – próbowały dowiedzieć się czegoś o kodzie komputerowym, od razu zrozumiałem, co zaszło.

Być może byłem przez pewien czas wściekły na Mycrofta, ale najpierw nie miałem czasu, aby się nad tym zastanawiać (musiałem uciekać przed policją), a potem, kiedy już doszło do upadku, musiałem zastanowić się nad tym, co dalej. Właściwa wściekłość na mojego brata, żal za to, co zrobił, pojawiła się dopiero, kiedy leżałem w mieszkaniu Molly i rozmyślałem. Długo zastanawiałem się, czy Mycroft postanowił poświęcić mnie dla większego dobra, czy też raczej nie jest aż tak inteligentny jak mu się zdaje, i dał się omamić Moriarty'emu. Po wielu godzinach namysłu doszedłem do wniosku, że jednak wchodziło w grę to drugie. Mycroft był zawsze… protekcjonalny wobec mnie. Nie tylko wierzyłem, ale i wiedziałem, że nie zdradziłby mnie z własnej nieprzymuszonej (a nawet przymuszonej) woli. Mój brat po prostu przyjął złe (choć w sumie bardzo prawdopodobne z tamtej perspektywy) wnioski na temat intencji Moriarty'ego i podjął strategię, która od początku była częścią planu tego zwyrodnialca.

Ale z nieostrożności Mycrofta wynikła jedna dobra rzecz. Kiedy upozorowałem własną śmierć, spodziewałem się, że życie w ukryciu będzie nudne; że mój umysł wkrótce zacznie więdnąć z bezczynności. A tu nagle okazało się, że mój brat dostaje anonimy, a ich autor jest sprytny, naprawdę sprytny. Przynajmniej na razie nie musiałem się nudzić.

Spodziewałem się, że po załatwieniu sprawy z moim ciałem Mycroft opuści Barts. W końcu miał jeszcze tyle na głowie. Toteż fakt, że zdecydował się wejść na dach (zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego niechęć do ruchu) bardzo mnie zaintrygował i natychmiast ruszyłem za nim. Na schodach musiałem uważać, aby nie zostać odkrytym, ale Mycroft zbyt był zajęty własnymi myślami, aby zwracać uwagę na to, że po klatce schodowej rozchodzi się odgłos jeszcze jednej pary butów. To też było bardzo intrygujące.

Kiedy wreszcie Mycroft znalazł się na miejscu (a ja zaraz potem się schowałem), stał przez dłuższy czas, trzymając w ręce parasol. Na dachu było zimno i wietrzno, a kłębiące się nad Londynem białe chmury zwiastowały rychły deszcz. Z dołu dochodziły odgłosy przejeżdżających samochodów, ale poza tym – cisza. Spokojna, melancholijna i do pewnego stopnia przerażająca (zresztą i tak w zasadzie wszystko zależy od percepcji).

Przyglądałem się z ukrycia jak mój brat nagle podnosi wzrok i spogląda w dal. Molly wspominała, że Mycroft był w szpitalu kilka godzin po upadku, aby zidentyfikować ciało Moriarty'ego i zbadać dach, z którego spadłem. Identyfikacja moich zwłok raczej nie miała żadnego sensu, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie tylko byłem swego rodzaju celebrytem, ale również dlatego, że przy mojej „śmierci" obecny był John. Nie było wątpliwości, że to ciało słynnego detektywa Sherlocka Holmesa leżało w kostnicy.

A teraz słynny detektyw Sherlock Holmes próbował domyślić się, co chodzi po głowie człowiekowi, którego nazywano Brytyjskim Rządem. Ciemnobrązowe oczy Mycrofta, zwykle chłodne, opanowane (czasem wesołe albo poirytowane), skierowane były na coś naprzeciw niego i po krótkiej chwili namysłu domyśliłem się, co to było.

Kilka metrów dalej przed Mycroftem znajdowała się krawędź dachu, z której skoczyłem na ulicę. Wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał głęboki smutek – emocję, której nie widziałem na jego obliczu od bardzo długiego czasu. Mycroft nie spuszczał wzroku z przestrzeni przed sobą i stąd wydedukowałem, że próbuje wyobrazić sobie moje ostatnie chwile – myśli, odczucia, a przede wszystkim sam upadek.

Mycroft nie widział jak spadałem, ale na pewno widział kałużę krwi, którą po sobie zostawiłem. Zapewne starał się wtedy zachować swoją zwyczajną powściągliwość i zapewne wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle. Sam Moriarty ochrzcił go Człowiekiem-Lodem. Ale domyślałem się, że jego myśli i uczucia w tamtej chwili musiały być co najmniej chaotyczne. Teraz, stojąc samemu na tym dachu, mógł sobie pozwolić na smutny wyraz twarzy, kiedy rozmyślał o mojej śmierci, a nawet odgrywał tę scenę w swojej głowie – nie raz i nie dwa. Kiedy młodszy brat rzuca się (pośrednio z twojej winy) z dachu, musisz o tym myśleć.

Na początku nie byłem w stanie zauważyć łez w oczach Mycrofta. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mój brat płacze, kiedy dwa strumienie potoczyły się po jego policzkach, aby zrobić miejsce nowym łzom. A potem Mycroft wydał z siebie cichy szloch.

Patrzenie, jak płacze ktoś taki jak Mycroft, daje do myślenia. Ja w pierwszej chwili niedowierzałem temu, co widzę. Myślałem, że to światło odbija się w taki sposób, że oczy Mycrofta wydają się być szkliste od łez. Zastanawiałem się nawet, czy by nie podejść bliżej i nie przyjrzeć się lepiej temu dziwnemu zjawisku, ale wolałem nie zdradzać swojej obecności. Raczej by mnie nie poznał w tym przebraniu, ale obaj czulibyśmy się niezręcznie. Im dłużej jednak przyglądałem się całej scenie, tym bardziej byłem przekonany, że to, co widzę, jest prawdą.

Mycroft Holmes – mój starszy o siedem lat brat, zwany Brytyjskim Rządem i Człowiekiem-Lodem – płakał. Ostatni raz zdarzyło się to, kiedy zmarła nasza matka, ale wtedy wyglądało to trochę inaczej. Wtedy zakrył twarz jedną ręką i pozwolił sobie na kilka łez. Potem usiadł przy biurku i szlochał, wciąż trzymając rękę na oczach. Teraz też nie zachowywał się jak płaczka – nie krzyczał w niebogłosy ani nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu stał i pozwalał swoim łzom spływać obficie po jego policzkach, niebawem wywołując na nich reakcję podrażnienia i lekkiej opuchlizny.

Jak już wspominałem – emocje nie są moją rzeczą. Zwykle obrażam (umyślnie bądź nie) uczucia ludzi dookoła i nie zwracam na to najmniejszej uwagi. John często przywołuje mnie do porządku, kiedy zdarza mi się jakiś nietakt. Bywają jednak momenty, kiedy udaje mi się spojrzeć szerzej i dostrzec wreszcie to, na co nie zwracałem uwagi wcześniej. Tak było z Molly podczas tamtych pamiętnych świąt. I tak było w tej dziwnej chwili, na dachu Barts.

Bo oto zacząłem myśleć o moim bracie i o tym, co musiał teraz przeżywać. Nagle fakt, że dostawał anonimy, które wręcz oskarżały go o bratobójstwo; że przyszedł tutaj, na miejsce mojej „śmierci" i że jego twarz nosi ślady zmęczenia – to wszystko przestało być dla mnie tylko chłodną obserwacją, a stało się czymś więcej. Zdałem sobie sprawę z ogromu cierpienia, jakie musi odczuwać Mycroft – wiecznie odpowiedzialny, wiecznie zapewniający mnie o swojej trosce, wiecznie odgrywający rolę starszego brata Mycroft. Jego cierpienie miało kilka warstw, które nachodziły na siebie i łączyły się w jedną całość.

_Co tutaj robisz?_

_Jak zawsze, martwię się o ciebie…_

Najpierw było poczucie winy. Poczucie winy spowodowane tym, że dał się zwieźć Moriarty'emu – człowiekowi, który był niebezpiecznie inteligentny i miał obsesję na moim punkcie. Nie wiem jaka była wtedy wiedza Mycrofta na temat planów Moriarty'ego (a co za tym idzie – powodów, dla których skoczyłem), ale domyślałem się, że musiał przynajmniej zakładać, że rzuciłem się z dachu z powodu artykułu Kitty Riley. Jeśli tak naprawdę myślał, musiał żyć ze świadomością, że gdyby nie wygadał się Moriarty'emu na temat mojego życia, ja bym jeszcze żył.

_Chyba, że wolisz przyznać się przed przełożonymi, że największemu przeciekowi winny jest twój braciszek…_

Następnie było poczucie, że zawiódł jako starszy brat. Zawsze próbował mnie chronić przed tym, przed czym nie ochroniłbym się sam. Obserwował mnie, ale nigdy w taki sposób, abym czuł, że śledzi każdy mój ruch. Poinformował Johna o tym, że do naszego sąsiedztwa wprowadzili się płatni zabójcy. Kiedy doszły go słuchy o tym, że po naszym rozstaniu Kobieta została zabita przez terrorystów, wolał powiedzieć mi, że dostała się do programu ochrony świadków. A teraz zawiódł. Nie zdołał mnie uratować. Nie wypełnił swojego obowiązku. Być może zastanawiał się nawet, co powiedziałby na to nasz ojciec albo mama, i wyobrażał sobie, że rodzice rzucają mu pełne pogardy spojrzenia i oskarżają o to, że nie upilnował własnego brata.

_Wszyscy, którzy żyją, umierają, pozostawiając po sobie złamane serca. Przejmowanie się w niczym nie pomaga, Sherlocku._

Potem był sam ból po stracie brata. Bo choć rzadko o tym wspominał, ja i tak wiedziałem, że Mycroft nie ma przyjaciół i nie jest w związku (inaczej prędzej czy później, coś bym wydedukował). A więc jeśli miałbym określić, czy jest do kogokolwiek przywiązany; czy łączą go z kimś relacje głębsze, niż zawodowe; czy się o kogokolwiek troszczy, to odpowiedziałbym bez bicia i z całkowitą szczerością, że tak. To do mnie jest przywiązany, to ze mną łączą go takie relacje (choć jednostronne) i to o mnie się troszczy. Mogłem prosić go o wszystko, a on by to bez wahania załatwił, o ile pozwalały mu na to wpływy. Gdyby o to samo prosił ktoś inny, Mycroft zapewne wyśmiałby go albo kazałby usunąć z pokoju. I choć zawsze wydawał się mną zirytowany, to i tak to wiem – Mycroft mnie kocha.

_Dziękuję bardzo. Ktoś mnie tutaj zamknął. Pewnie dla żartu…_

Na końcu były te anonimy. Przypominały Mycroftowi o tym, co zrobił. Każda (mniej lub bardziej subtelna) wiadomość porównywała go z Kainem, budziła niechciane wspomnienia i rozdrapywała rany, które dopiero miały się zagoić. Ten, który wysyłał je Mycroftowi, chciał, aby mój brat już nigdy nie zaznał spokoju; aby poczucie winy i osaczenia doprowadziły go do szaleństwa; aby Mycroft nigdy już nie zasnął. Tak jakby kara, jaką sam sobie wymierzył poprzez zadręczanie się, nie wystarczyła.

Zacisnąłem pięści. W tamtym momencie, jeśli był we mnie jeszcze jakiś żal do Mycrofta, to właśnie wyparował, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się wściekłość na autora anonimów. Kimkolwiek był prześladowca mojego brata, nawet jeśli kierował się zemstą za moją „śmierć", nie miał prawa tak postępować. Rzuciłem się z tego dachu, aby chronić swoich przyjaciół. Moja „śmierć" miała ocalić życie tych, na których mi zależało. Miała zmusić trzech wynajętych przez Moriarty'ego zabójców do zostawienia Johna, Lestrade'a i pani Hudson w spokoju.

A teraz ktoś, kto ogłosił się sędzią (a być może nawet katem) Mycrofta, dręczył, wręcz znęcał się nad nim psychicznie. Spodziewałem się, że jeśli ktoś – John, pani Hudson, Molly albo jeden moich zagorzałych fanów – dowie się o tym, co zaszło między Mycroftem a Moriarty'm (to było mało prawdopodobne, ale mogło się zdarzyć), na pewno będzie obwiniał go o moją „śmierć". Ale zakładałem raczej, że rzuci mu jakieś niemiłe spojrzenie, splunie w twarz, nazwie potworem albo coś w tym stylu. Anonimy były kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Anonimy wykraczały poza zwykłą pogardę. Mogły być preludium do czegoś większego, czegoś straszniejszego. Bo ich autor właściwie zamierzał skrzywdzić Mycrofta.

To mógł być John. Nie wykluczałem tej możliwości. Wiedziałem, że on wiedział o przesłuchaniu, bo wybrał się do Klubu Diogenesa po naszej wizycie u Kitty Riley. Ale nie chciałem w to wierzyć. John może i bywał wybuchowy i… emocjonalny, ale takie okrucieństwo było po prostu nie w jego stylu. Czy naprawdę byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego? To co innego, niż zabicie człowieka w obronie własnej.

Mycroft nadal płakał. Cicho, ale rzewnie. Gdybym miał ująć to w bardziej poetycki sposób, powiedziałbym, że wypłakiwał się z głębi serca. Blady, przemęczony i zrozpaczony wydawał mi się być kimś zupełnie innym. Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym, że Mycroft stałby się… tym strzępkiem nerwów, tym cieniem samego siebie. Ale wiedziałem, że to on. Moja „śmierć" tak właśnie na niego wpłynęła. Miałem nawet dziwną zachciankę, aby wyjść z ukrycia i go do siebie przytulić. Byłby to bardzo dziwny powrót do dzieciństwa – do czasów, kiedy zdarzało się, że jeden z nas (zwykle Mycroft) pocieszał drugiego (zwykle mnie) po jakimś przykrym wydarzeniu, ściskając go mocno. W tej konkretnej chwili Mycroft potrzebował pocieszenia bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Mimo to nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Dobrze wiem jak zareagowałby na widok obcego człowieka próbującego go uściskać.

A potem zaczął kropić deszcz. Mycroft spojrzał w niebo i prychnął śmiechem. Domyśliłem się, że pewnie ta sytuacja wydała mu się nagle wyjęta z jakiejś durnej piosenki. Zaraz otworzył parasol, z którym się prawie nigdy nie rozstawał. Mycroft przetarł oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Zdawało się, że odzyskał równowagę i jak na razie wystarczy mu łez jak na jedno życie. Myślałem, że powoli skieruje się w stronę wyjścia, ale on wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu.

To był dobry moment, aby wyjść. Aby ściągnąć przebranie i powiedzieć Mycroftowi, że żyję. Na początku będzie zapewne zaskoczony, ale po kilku chwilach ucieszy się… albo zacznie przepraszać. Prawdę mówiąc, już wcześniej chciałem się ujawnić, ale nie wiedziałem, czy czasem moje nagłe zmartwychwstanie nie będzie dla niego zbyt silnym przeżyciem. Nadal nie czułem się gotowy na zdjęcie przed nim przebrania, nawet kiedy ostrożnie opuściłem kryjówkę i ujawniłem swoją obecność.

Mycroft popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem, a nawet niepokojem. Nagle nie chciał tu być. Moja obecność mu przeszkadzała.

- Przepraszam – zaczął. – Domyślam się, że nie powinienem tu być. Już idę.

Chciałem go zatrzymać, ale po krótkiej chwili namysłu pozwoliłem mu odejść. Postanowiłem, że ulżę mu w cierpieniu – będę na niego uważał i znajdę jego prześladowcę. Najpierw jednak sprawię, że się porządnie wyśpi.


	2. Na straży jego snu

**No, tym razem mamy scenę po tym jak Irene Adler uśpiła Mycrofta i Sherlock wyszedł z szafy. Cieszcie się ich małą konwersacją.**

**Na straży jego snu**

- Oh, popatrz tylko na niego – odezwała się z fałszywym rozczuleniem Kobieta. – Śpi jak mały aniołek.

Spojrzałem na śpiącego na skutek podanej mu znienacka narkozy Mycrofta. Właśnie ubraliśmy go w świeżą piżamę i przykryliśmy kołdrą. Wciąż był blady i miał podkrążone oczy, ale na jego twarzy malował się spokój. Chyba nas nie słyszał, bo nie zareagował na komentarz Irene. Nie przekręcił głowy ani nawet nie zmarszczył brwi. Po prostu leżał nieruchomo. Ukryta pod pościelą klatka piersiowa podnosiła się w górę i w dół, a w ciszy, jaka zapadła w pokoju, ja i Kobieta mogliśmy usłyszeć jego cichy, równomierny oddech.

Zdarzało się, że w młodości dzieliłem z Mycroftem sypialnię. Obaj nie przepadaliśmy za tym, ale musieliśmy się na to godzić, bo z jakichś powodów nie było możliwości, abyśmy spędzili noc w oddzielnych sypialniach (czy to dlatego, ze byliśmy u kogoś w gościnie, czy też jeden z naszych pokoi był zajęty albo w remoncie). Tak czy inaczej, zwykle nie przyglądałem się temu jak wygląda mój brat, kiedy śpi. Przeważnie sam próbowałem zasnąć albo nagle w środku nocy decydowałem się na to, aby go zbudzić (dla żartów albo – kiedy byłem nieco młodszy – dlatego, że czegoś potrzebowałem). Później, kiedy wprowadziłem się wraz z Johnem na Baker Street, nieraz widziałem jak mój towarzysz wracał zmęczony z nocy spędzonej w szpitalu i wręcz opadał na łóżko, aby natychmiast zasnąć w ubraniu. W momencie, kiedy Mycroft przekroczył tego wieczora próg swojego domu, od razu zauważyłem, że wydawał się tak samo wykończony jak John po nocnym dyżurze. Być może właśnie dlatego chciałem, aby teraz mój brat spał snem niezakłóconym, a nawet, żeby miał jakieś przyjemne sny. Było to o tyle dziwne, że jeszcze kilka dni temu marzenia senne Mycrofta zapewne mało by mnie obchodziły.

Kto wie – być może przez te trzy dni śniły mu się jakieś koszmary związane ze mną i moją „śmiercią". I być może właśnie dlatego niedosypiał.

Jeszcze przez chwilę staliśmy tak w ciszy (znaczy się – ja stałem, a Kobieta siedziała przy biurku Mycrofta), aż w końcu szepnąłem do Irene:

- Co myślisz o tej sprawie?

- Myślę, że twoja nagła troska o brata jest na swój sposób urocza – odpowiedziała i popatrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem, aby zaraz znów przenieść wzrok na Mycrofta.

- Chodziło mi o anonimy – wyjaśniłem.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle – zaczęła, nie spuszczając oczu z mojego brata. – Te pogróżki wyglądają bardzo interesująco, są oryginalne i dobrze przemyślane. Mimo wszystko motywacja autora jest banalna, nieprawdaż? – Odwróciła się do mnie i spoważniała. – To, co jest w tej sprawie najbardziej intrygujące, to fakt, że jeszcze wczoraj traktowałeś ją jak każdą inną, a dzisiaj siedzisz tutaj i czuwasz nad snem swojego znienawidzonego brata.

- „Nienawiść" to silne słowo – odparłem. – „Niechęć" lepiej oddaje to, co czuję do Mycrofta. A John określił kiedyś nasze relacje jako braterską rywalizację.

- Aha, dobrze wiedzieć – odrzekła krótko Irene. – W sumie Moriarty też tak o was mówił.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy oboje. Zamyśliłem się i coś przyszło mi do głowy.

- A tak poza tym – zacząłem – to co ci właściwie o nas mówił?

Spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem, zapewne wahając się przez chwilę co odpowiedzieć, po czym znów popatrzyła przed siebie.

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

- Tak – odpowiedziałem krótko. – Jestem bardzo ciekaw.

Rzuciła mi spojrzenie typu „Skoro tak mówisz…" i uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Zaraz jednak jej twarz przybrała smutny wyraz. Widziałem, że nie chciała o tym mówić, najpewniej martwiła się tym, jak zareaguję, ale była skłonna zaspokoić moją ciekawość.

- Twierdził, że lubisz się popisywać. Masz wysokie mniemanie o swoim intelekcie, ale jednocześnie potrzebujesz ciągłej stymulacji. No i – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie – potrzebujesz, aby ktoś cię wreszcie rozdziewiczył…

- A co mówił o Mycrofcie? – przerwałem jej nagle, nawet nie spoglądając na nią.

Po krótkiej chwili milczenia (spowodowanej być może zaskoczeniem) spokojnym tonem odpowiedziała na moje pytanie:

- Wciąż powtarzał: „Mimo że jest bardzo leniwy, to jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jest w stanie wyciągnąć informacje od każdego i sprawić, że zniknie. Jest zimny i twardy jak lód, a wiesz jak jest z lodem: jeśli go rozgrzać, zacznie topnieć, a jeśli uderzyć w odpowiednie miejsce, zacznie pękać."

Wciąż przyglądając się Mycroftowi (który nawet nie przekręcił się na bok), zamyśliłem się na chwilę. Stanął mi przed oczami obraz Moriarty'ego siedzącego w fotelu na Baker Street i popijającego herbatę z mlekiem.

_A każda osoba ma swój słaby punkt. Kogoś, kogo chciałaby chronić._

Tymczasem Irene ciągnęła dalej:

- Moriarty mówił, że aby go podejść, muszę uderzyć w to miejsce. Twierdził, że to właśnie starszy z braci Holmes jest tym wrażliwszym, mimo że pracuje dla rządu i tajnych służb.

- Musiałaś uderzyć we mnie – powiedziałem i nawet na nią nie spojrzałem.

Ta myśl kilka razy przychodziła mi do głowy, ale nigdy nie pozostawała w niej zbyt długo. Zawsze byłem tego świadom, ale zwykle nie poświęcałem temu zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Była przecież masa innych, o wiele ważniejszych rzeczy niż rodzinne sentymenty. Ale teraz – zwłaszcza w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń – musiałem spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Musiałem w końcu przyznać przed sobą, że byłem słabym punktem Mycrofta.

_Samotność jest tym, co mam. Samotność mnie chroni._

_Nie. To przyjaciele chronią ludzi…_

_Zawsze agresywny. Nie dociera do ciebie, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie?_

_O dziwo, nie…_

_Przejmowanie się w niczym nie pomaga, Sherlocku…_

Moriarty powiedział, że spali moje serce. Zastanawiałem się, czy przy okazji nie zamierzał spalić również innego serca – serca mojego brata. Widziałem co się działo na dachu Barts. Byłem w stu procentach pewien, że i bez anonimów moja „śmierć" pozostawiłaby Mycrofta w rozpaczy. Być może niszcząc mnie, Moriarty chciał także zniszczyć jego. Być może podczas tych kilku rozmów, które przeprowadzili ze sobą, Moriarty raz czy dwa zagroził, że coś mi zrobi. Mogłem łatwo wyobrazić sobie jak uśmiecha się do Mycrofta tym swoim szalonym uśmieszkiem i mówi: „Uważaj na swojego małego braciszka, bo jeszcze zrobi sobie krzywdę." A Mycroft najpierw milczy, a potem spokojnie przechodzi nad tym do porządku dziennego. Ale mimo wszystko jest w nim pewien niepokój.

Irene przyglądała mi się z niepokojem. Najwyraźniej próbując mnie pocieszyć, powiedziała:

- Hej, nie przejmuj się tak. Ty masz Johna.

- Ale John to co innego – odpowiedziałem. – Między mną a Johnem jest… partnerstwo. – Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej więc dodałem: – Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. – Odchrząknąłem i ciągnąłem dalej: – John i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Tymczasem Mycroft jest… Holmesem. Holmesowie nie popadają w sentymenty.

- A mimo to ty, młodszy z braci Holmes, uratowałeś mnie przed ścięciem – odparła ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Kobieta.

- A wolałbyś, żeby tego nie robił? – spytałem.

Wciąż się do mnie uśmiechając, powiedziała:

- Ty i Mycroft możecie sobie udawać, że nie macie serca, ale dobrze wiecie, że tak nie jest. Przecież rzuciłeś się z dachu, aby John, pani Hudson i ten twój inspektor nie dostali po kulce w łeb. Co jak co, ale jak na mężczyznę wyzutego z uczuć, jesteś skłonny do poświęceń.

Powróciłem myślami do mojej niedawnej potyczki z Moriarty'm.

_Możesz kazać mnie aresztować, możesz mnie torturować, możesz zrobić ze mną, co tylko zechcesz, ale nic nie odwiedzie ich od pociągnięcia za spust. Twoi jedyni trzej przyjaciele na świecie zginą, chyba, że…_

- To stara prawda – mówiła dalej Irene, ale tym razem jej uśmiech miał nieco smutniejszy wyraz. – Jeśli chcesz znaleźć słaby punkt swojego wroga, zacznij od sprawdzenia, kto jest mu bliski.

Zamilkła, a ja przez chwilę myślałem, że wyciągnie na wierzch to, jak ją zdemaskowałem. Jednak kiedy badałem jej twarz, nie widziałem na niej nic, co wskazywałoby na poczucie krzywdy. Tylko jej zwykłą nonszalancję.

Po chwili Kobieta przerwała ciszę:

- A tak się składa, że słabym punktem Mycrofta Holmesa jesteś ty. W sumie ma to sens. No wiesz… instynkt starszego brata.

Jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to jestem słabym punktem więcej niż jednej osoby. Poczynając od Johna, poprzez Molly, a na pani Hudson skończywszy. John już kiedyś chciał poświęcić za mnie swoje życie. Kto wie czy reszta nie zrobiłaby tego dla mnie, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Gdybym nagle nie był w stanie się obronić i jedynie ich poświęcenie miało mnie uratować. Myśl ta wywoływała we mnie dziwne uczucie niewygody. Nie chciałem rozważać takiego scenariusza. To było zbyt… sentymentalne.

Z tym, że poza mną, John, Molly i pani Hudson mają jeszcze inne słabe punkty, które można zaatakować. No i żadne z nich nie jest Mycroftem – wcielonym Brytyjskim Rządem. Żadne z nich nie jest wpływowym członkiem parlamentu, który przy okazji pracuje dla tajnych służb. Żadne z nich nie ma opinii Człowieka-Lodu – twardego i zimnego, chyba, że uderzy się w odpowiednie miejsce, którym tak się składa, że jestem ja. Na pewno skoczyłby z tego dachu, gdyby był na moim miejscu i ktoś celowałby w moją głowę. Mimowolnie wyobraziłem sobie jak opada na ziemię, aby za mnie zginąć.

- Instynkt starszego brata… – powtórzyłem pod nosem słowa Kobiety.

A potem pomyślałem, że to by było nazbyt sentymentalne jak na Mycrofta. Że on nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Ale właściwe dlaczego nie? Skoro ja mogłem oddać życie za przyjaciół, to czemu on nie miałby oddać swojego za mnie?

Bo jestem niewdzięcznym bratem, który wciąż tylko bierze i tylko go irytuje. Wymaganie, aby Mycroft zrobił dla mnie aż tyle, było, delikatnie mówiąc, nie na miejscu. W końcu istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że ja bym się pewnie na to nie zdobył, gdybym miał ratować mojego starszego brata.

Popatrzyłem znów na śpiącego Mycrofta i przypomniałem sobie popołudniowe zajście na dachu Barts i wszystkie uczucia jakie mi wtedy towarzyszyły. Przecież schodząc z tego dachu, chciałem ulżyć mojemu zamęczonemu bratu w cierpieniu. Właśnie dlatego kazałem Irene go uśpić i teraz siedziałem w jego sypialni. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna chciałem coś dla niego zrobić.

- Kochanie – odezwała się do mnie nagle Kobieta. – Byłbyś tak miły i zrobił herbatę? Zapowiada się długa noc, a jest mi zimno.

- Trzeba było nie przebierać się w jego piżamę – odparłem. – To jedwab. Nie dostarcza zbyt wiele ciepła.

- Nic na to nie poradzę, że twój brat ma takie wygodne rzeczy. – Uśmiechnęła się. – To co z tą herbatą?

- Mycroft domyśli się, że tu byliśmy.

- Niczego nie wydedukuje, jeśli dobrze umyjesz kubki. Poza tym, mnie już widział.

- A dlaczego ja mam zrobić herbatę, a nie ty?

- Bo to dom twojego brata, nie mojego. I to ty masz dorobione do niego klucze, a nie ja. Stąd wniosek, że czasem tu bywasz i dobrze wiesz jak się po nim poruszać.

Sam chciałem napić się czegoś ciepłego, więc ostatecznie zgodziłem się i poszedłem do kuchni. Wychodząc z sypialni, słyszałem za sobą głos Irene:

- Tylko dla mnie bez cukru, dobrze?

- Aha – potwierdziłem od niechcenia.

Zaparzenie herbaty zajęło mi jakieś dwie minuty. Potem zalałem ją wodą i po chwili szedłem ostrożnie przez mieszkanie mojego brata, trzymając w rękach dwa kubki. Udało mi się je przenieść, nie wylewając ani kropli, i podałem nieosłodzoną herbatę Kobiecie. Odbierając ode mnie kubek, spytała:

- Kiedy zamierzasz mu powiedzieć, że żyjesz?

Zamilkłem na moment, aby zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią. Oparłem się o szafę i upiłem ostrożnie łyk herbaty.

- Zobaczy się – oświadczyłem w końcu.

- Wiesz jak bardzo John Watson męczył mnie, abym ci powiedziała, że żyję? Nie chciał ze mną współpracować, dopóki nie dałam ci znać, a byłam w podobnej sytuacji do twojej.

- To nie jest takie proste. Wciąż muszę zająć się niedobitkami, które pozostały po Moriarty'm.

- Rozumiem nie ujawnianie się doktorowi… lepiej to zrobić, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim… ale co ci szkodzi napisać Mycroftowi SMS-a: „Żyję. Chodźmy na obiad."? Nie tylko ucieszy się na twój widok, ale i chętnie pomoże ci rozprawić się z siatką Moriarty'ego. Z całą pewnością będzie ci łatwiej, jeśli będziesz miał po swojej stronie Mycrofta.

- Wiem. I dlatego w końcu to zrobię. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Wypowiadając te słowa, sam nie byłem ich pewien. Chciałem pokazać się Mycroftowi, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę zdarzenie na dachu, ale z drugiej strony poważnie zastanawiałem się nad tym, aby tego nie robić. Skoro byłem słabym punktem mojego brata, czy nie lepiej byłoby dla niego, gdybym zniknął? Mój brat przeszedłby żałobę po mnie i po jakimś czasie stałby się prawdziwym Człowiekiem-Lodem. Nikt nie byłby w stanie wytrącić go z równowagi.

Spojrzałem po raz kolejny na śpiącego Mycrofta. Nie, on po mnie płakał. On czuł się odpowiedzialny za moją „śmierć". Jeszcze stanie się zgorzkniały. Musiał się dowiedzieć, że nie miałem mu za złe tego, co zrobił.

Tak więc stałem tak oparty o szafę i rozważałem swoje dalsze kroki. Od czasu do czasu ja i Kobieta wymienialiśmy się uwagami na różne tematy – od sprawy anonimów, po to, co powinniśmy robić dalej. Co jakiś czas, kiedy Mycroft poruszył się chociaż odrobinę, miałem wrażenie, że zaraz się obudzi, ale Irene zapewniała mnie, że jej środek nasenny utrzyma się jeszcze przez kilka godzin, więc powinienem się uspokoić i zrobić jej kolejną herbatę. Mimo to kiedy zaczęło już świtać, wyczyściliśmy kubki i zebraliśmy się do wyjścia. Opuściliśmy dom Mycrofta około piątej, starając się, aby nikt nas nie widział.


End file.
